Advancements in technology continue to create challenges in designing smaller, faster and more complicated integrated circuits having increased functionality. Some integrated circuits interface with external components that operate at different voltages than the integrated circuit, or have an effect on the integrated circuit that affects the performance of the integrated circuit. The physical dimensions of transistors are often reduced with each new generation of various integrated circuits. Some transistors are designed to operate at voltage levels of about 1.8 volts or less. But, some external electrical systems, components or elements that interface with an input/output pad of the integrated circuit may operate at voltage levels that are higher than the voltage levels of the transistors, such as voltage levels of about 5 volts.